Ask Insane Dipper
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: I'm doing for the most part becasue i am board. So yeah, send in Ask and/or dares please. And also, if your a flamer you will be ignored and used to bake my drugged cupcakes. *Twitches* *Smirks*
1. Chapter 1 Intro!

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Okay so I'm doing this because I'm bored out of my mind. Also anyone who says this is against the 'rules' will be ignored for the most part. So save your breath for someone who does care.**

**ASK INSANE DIPPER**

**Dipper: **Alright women and guys, I'm here because Forest is forcing me to do this. So Dares are welcome, but remember this is a 'Ask' fanfic.

**Me: **You should be more nicer, and explained who you are!

**Dipper: ***Mutters* Like I care... *Sighs* I'm Bill Ciphers 'Proxy' or 'Apprentice' at the most. I wear a black hoodies with a blue pine tree on it, dark blue jeans and gold shoes with a red and black cap, with a triangle where the pine tree was. I also go by the name Pine Tree, or Red Pine.

**Me: **Sorry for his dull tone...*Glares at him*

**Dipper: **-_- Can I go kill now?

**Me: **No! YOu are to stay here and start the first few from my friends who inspired this fanfiction.

**Dipper: ***Sighs* Let's just get this over.

**Me**: **Animation101** asked,

**Animation101**: **ACT NORMAL. GO HOME. TELL BILL TO F OFF**

**Dipper: ***Glares* You act Flippin un-normal! You go home and kill your family! And you do that you baka!

**Me**: Isn't he nice... *Sweatdrips* Uh...Next!

**Dipper**: Idiot...

**Me: ***Grins* Okay, This one is from my friend **Fangirlhappiness77**. (Other helped out in this idea in my mine was BillCipher5 but he's got nothing at this moment) She has asked you to...

**Dipper: ***Curiosity Peaks* Yes?

**Me: **Go on a Killing Spree with Bill.

**Dipper: **YES! I get out of here early! *Runs out the door at sonic speed*

**Me: **I will get you back here! And he'll possible come back with a lot of blood on him and more insane than normal. Please send in ASK and/or Dares!

**Dipper: **Time to Kill! *Laughs insanely*

**Me**: NOOOOO NOT MY CAT! *Runs out after him*


	2. Chapter 2 Dipper is Guilty

**I Don't Gravity Falls**

**Dipper is Guilty**

**Me: **Okay, let's just get started!

**Dipper: ***Coughs* Just hurry up, I have to go kill Stan soon

**Me: **Uhhh, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

**Dipper: **Probably best you should *Smiles insanely*

**Me: **Okay, first one is frown **BillCipher5**

**BillCipher5: **Hey Insane Dip Go to my school and kill the principle. I'll give my appendix.

**Dipper: ***Already has him* *Holding a bloody Knife* Huh? Too late, he was on the list...And I only eat Kidneys or Souls.

**Me: **O_O Uhhhhhh, okay I really needed to lock up your weapons.

**Dipper: ***petting his knife* *Hisses at me* Mine! My precious!

**Me:** This took an awkward turn, next one is from **A-Plus Cassiopeia **

**A-Plus Cassiopeia:** Uuuhhhh...

**Dipper: **Problems? -_-

**A-Plus Cassiopeia:** *Stares at him*

**Me: **Yeah, he's gone off the deep end. *Giggles*

**Dipper: ***Grins in mouth guard* Your so lucky I can't kill you.

**Me: **SIT BOY!

**Dipper: **W-What! *necklace glows* *Lands face first on the ground*

**Me: **Ha! I knew watching Inuyasha would come in handy!

**Dipper: **Give give me the next question *Groans* *Blows hair out of face*

**Me: **This one is from **wizard101**

**wizard101: **Hey Dipper, a lot of people here like to ship you and Bill together. How does this make you feel? (I think it's CUTE! :3)

**Dipper: **I've heard, but I haven't read one. *Goes to computer*

**Me: ***Watches closely*

**Dipper: **Okay, Google... 'BillXDipper Gravity Falls'

*Pause*

**Dipper: ***Blinks* O_o Ooooohhhhh boy...

*Later* *After reading one*

**Dipper: ***Smirks* *Sing song tone* Guilty...

**Me: **O_O Welllllllll, we'll be waiting for more, while I check and see if he's gay or not. *Tackles Dipper*

**Dipper: **GET OFF! *Stabs at me*

*Screen goes colorful* *Loud 'beep' sound* *'technical difficulties'*


	3. Chapter 3 Killing and Kidneys

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Killing and Kidneys**

**Me: **Whoo! 6 people! Thanks everyone!

**Dipper: ***Claps* I hope this is good.

**Me: ***Smiles* Okay first up is **The master ship!**

**TMS: ** dare you to go on a date with HUMAN twilight sparkle, lisa Simpson, double d, and wirt. (my little pony, the Simpsons, Ed edd n eddy, and over the garden wall) and you can't kill anyone any more.

**Dipper: ***Laughs* I'll do the first and last one, the other two I've already tried and I almost killed them...

**Me: **-_- Really? Okay, Twilight!

**Twilight: **Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle! *Smiles*

**Dipper: **Oh Crap...

*Later*

**Dipper: **Well she's okay, possible might be a friend.

**Me: ***Blinks* She's not dead, wow, okay Writ!

*silence*

**Dipper; **I think he's in the closet *Opens it*

**Me: ***Hears a girly scream* *Shouting* *then a loud crash* Uh...Hello?

**Dipper: ***Muttering* call me a pushover, say I'm too violent...hehehhehe, oh I showed him. *Covered in Blood.*

**Me: ***Sweatdrip* Let's keep going.

**Dipper: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Like I have a choice TMS, my master says I have to.

**Me: **You are a pushover...

*Is stabbed*

**Me: **Huh...*Looks at knife blankly.* next is, **sportsgallol**

**sportsgallol:** I love insanity! That's what makes the world normal don't you agree dipper? Here's a bazooka so you can go cray cray with! *hands dipper a bazooka*

**Dipper: **Yes, I don't really see how people can go on thinking they are not insane, we all have a bit inside of us. Embracing it is the best way to have fun, that's what my master says, but you know. People are wimps at times. *eyes bazooka* *Smirks* I'll be using this later. Thanks you! *Grins in mouth guard*

**Me: **Next is **lydia cipher!**

**lydia cipher: **HI DIPPING-SAUCE. I'M RELATED TO BILL ISN'T THAT GREAT. WE'RE RELATED BECAUSE WE ARE MARRIED. :) ISN'T THAT GREAT. and I killed Stan for you and soos. So in return... KILL MY SISTER PLEASE. And are you goth like Robbie that douch bag? Cause Robbie v is an asshole.

**Dipper: ***Grins widely* HI LYDIA! That's great I'm so happy for both of you! Thanks a lot, they were getting to be so annoying at how good they were at avoiding me. So sure, I'll do that tonight *Smirks*

**Me: **I'd say yes to the last one, he's so mean to me!

**Dipper: **No, I only act like him to get on Forest's nerves *Smirks* And yes...ye she is, actually I think he's next on my masters list for me. *checks*

**Me: **He gave you a list!? O_O

**Dipper: **It's easier *Smiles*

**Me: **Uh...nope, don't question it Forest! Ummmm, next is, **Channel Jumper!**

**Channel Jumper: **Hello Insane Dipper! Why don't we kidnap your sister and orphans and eat their souls? After that, we could lure the police from the incident and eat their kidneys! How's that sound?!

**Dipper: **I have a sister? well, she's my food now...THAT SOUND LIKE AWESOME FUN! You get some weapons and meet me at midnight, let's have some insane fun! *Laughs*

**Me: **Thanks a lot Channel, you just had to get him started *Groans*

**Dipper: ***Smiles* I'm enjoying this now! *Laughs*

**Me: **-_- Next is **Weird cray kid**

**Weird cray kid: **Name' kid, nice to meet cha! Insane Dipper. I ask what's your favourite food besides kidneys? Doritos perhaps? Also kill my best friend's boyfriend for me aye? He's been trash talkin' bout yer master, Bill. Anyway here's a closet full of weapons have fun! CRAY AWAY! *jumps into a blue portal* (Yo author! Keep doing this its crazy fun to read.)

**Dipper: **Hiya! Well, yeah I like Doritos, but my other fav is Cupcakes.

**Me: **YEAH CUPCAKES WITH BLOOD AND FLESH!

**Dipper: **Okay...yeah! *Smiles* Also, he has!? *Eyes go red* I'll do it free of charge Kid...*Laughs coldly*

**Me: ***Hides* Scary...*Shivers*

**Dipper: **Thanks for the weapons friend! *Smiles insanely*

**Me: **Well that's all-

**Dipper: ***Hold sup Bazooka* No, **Animation101 **asked for me to kill you so I will!

**Me: WHAT! **Why friend why!? *Runs*

**Dipper: ***Fires at random* *Laughs* This is for making me do this you -

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*


End file.
